La maldición que salvó a Tomoe
by Juli McKeltar
Summary: En un universo alternativo, Tomoe es un demonio zorro solitario, por no decir ermitaño, que cae preso de una maldición que lo hará convivir con los seres que más detesta...los humanos. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer para romper la maldición? ¿Podrá tan nefasta situación traer algo bueno para Tomoe?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! Primero que todo quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que han invertido algunos minutos de su tiempo para leer mi historia, espero les agrade, es la primera que escribo, así que me encantaría recibir sus recomendaciones :D

De igual manera, aclaro que en esta historia parto de algunos aspectos básicos que se plantean en el manga/anime Kamisama H., sin embargo, no sigo al pie de la letra lo allí planteado, pues al ser un universo alternativo he adaptado muchas situaciones a un nuevo escenario.

Finalmente, Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Julietta Susuki- sensei (quizá algún día me decida a secuestrar a Tomoe, pero de momento aun estoy indecisa al respecto XD )

LA MALDICIÓN QUE SALVÓ A TOMOE:

Capítulo 1

Era un día especial en la ciénaga de Tatara Numa. Himemiko finalmente iba a presentar a su prometido. Se sentía totalmente nerviosa, no sabía si su gente sabría aceptar a un humano como su corazón lo había hecho.

Aun recordaba cómo se habían conocido. Había sido hace diez años. En el borde de la ciénaga. Qué noche aquella. Suspiró rememorándolo todo:

 _Ella sintió una presencia humana acercándose, era un corazón abatido, lleno de tristeza. La figura de un pequeño niño se acercó hasta la orilla de la ciénaga, miró su reflejo provocado por la luz que reflectaba la luna. El agua formó ligeras hondas, provocadas por las lágrimas que el niño dejaba caer en el lugar. Himemiko sintió un apretón en el corazón, esa criatura había generado una reacción que nunca esperó volver a sentir. Amor. Nunca había olvidado la sensación, pero hacía mucho no la sentía._

 _\- Qué lindo rostro, pensó, pero lo que más apreció fue la forma en la que sus ojos dejaban ver una gran inocencia y un hondo pesar que solo alguien que había sufrido podría comprender. Y ella lo hacía._

 _El joven susurró unas palabras tan bajas que de no ser por su condición de yokai jamás habría podido entender._

\- _Si muriera ahora, a nadie le importaría, nadie lo sabría._

 _Esas palabras la hicieron estremecerse, si nadie le quería, ella sí, definitivamente sí, lo atesoraría como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero ¿podría él apreciarla a ella? Bien, pues no lo sabría si no lo intentaba y por lo que veía tenía que hacerlo en esos momentos, ya que el joven tenía intención de lanzarse a las heladas aguas de la ciénaga, moriría sin lugar a dudas._

 _Justo cuando el niño empezaba a tomar impulso, escuchó una voz que le asustó al punto en que cayó en el piso con gran estruendo._

 _\- ¡Espera! Le dijo la voz._

 _\- ¡Eh! ¡Qué! ¿Quién anda ahí?_

 _\- ¿Qué tienes pequeño niño? ¿Por qué quieres lanzarte a estas aguas?_

 _\- El niño miró a un lado y a otro, pero no vio a nadie._

 _\- ¿Acaso he enloquecido? O ¿Eres un fantasma?_

 _\- Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Soy la protectora de estas aguas, y he visto tu pesar, así que dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?_

 _\- Yo… no, nadie me puede ayudar._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque nadie me puede devolver a mis padres, dijo el pequeño entre suaves sollozos. El sendero de sus lágrimas era iluminado por la luz de la luna, que desaparecía por momentos entre las nubes._

 _\- ¿Tus padres murieron?_

 _\- Sssi, hipó el niño. Ahora estoy solo en este mundo, me escapé del hogar de paso al que me llevaron, yo, yo me quiero reunir con mis padres._

 _\- Ay, pequeño niño, cuánto dolor alberga tu joven corazón. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _\- Kotarou._

 _\- Qué lindo nombre. Eres muy dulce, lo sabes, ¿no?_

 _\- ¿Yo? No, no lo soy. En la escuela todos me ignoran. No le importo a nadie._

 _\- A mí me importas._

 _\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible si recién nos conocemos?_

 _\- Bueno, porque entiendo tu dolor. Y quiero ayudarte. Quiero proponerte una solución pero no sé si puedas confiar en mí._

 _\- ¿Qué solución?_

 _\- Bueno, yo te ayudaré, vivirás en mi reino y te cuidaré. A mí siempre me importarás Kotarou, así que… ¿quisieras vivir en esta ciénaga…conmigo?_

 _\- Yo…no lo sé, dijo el niño sonrojándose, sin saber por qué su corazón le decía que podía confiar en la voz que le hablaba desde el agua._

 _\- Yo quiero verte primero, replicó el niño con voz tímida._

 _\- Oh Kotarou, me da miedo._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque no te gustaré y entonces mi corazón se romperá._

 _\- Pero me gusta tu voz._

 _\- ¿De verdad?_

 _\- Sí, dijo el niño sonriendo tiernamente. Así que déjame verte, por favor._

 _Himemiko dudó, pero al final dejó ver su forma yokai. El niño la miró fijamente por lo que a ella le parecieron horas, aunque solo fueron un par de segundos, hasta que repentinamente él le sonrió y le dijo:_

\- ¡Eres linda!

 _Y así empezaría la historia entre una yokai pez-gato, que ayudó al que después se convertiría en su consorte. Pero esa es otra historia._

La puerta se abrió ligeramente. La voz de Kotarou la llamó suavemente, y le indicó que la ceremonia estaba por empezar, él cubrió su aleta con gran delicadeza y la miró con un profundo amor. Tal caricia hizo que la yokai apretara los dientes en un gesto repentino, pero ya familiar para el joven, quien rio afectuosamente.

La ceremonia había sido un éxito rotundo, la presentación del joven como su prometido había incitado a la comunidad a aplaudir, se escucha uno que otro murmullo de ¡ _ya era hora!_ En realidad todos apreciaban al niño, ahora joven, que había devuelto las sonrisas al rostro de su princesa y que además, sobresalía por su inteligencia, había suscitado algunas reformas en la administración de la ciénaga que en verdad traían prosperidad a los sectores menos favorecidos.

Pese a que todo había salido bien durante el día, la feliz pareja había decidido dar un paseo por los alrededores de la laguna, sin embargo, se distrajeron tanto hablando de todo y de nada, que al final se apartaron un poco de su camino, adentrándose sin querer en un oscuro sendero en el que escucharon una voz sombría, gélida y sobretodo malhumorada (aunque habrían quienes la catalogarían como sexy) que los detuvo en seco.

\- ¿ _Quien anda ahí? ¿Quién osa adentrarse abruptamente en mi territorio?_

Himemiko de inmediato puso a Kotarou detrás de sí. Ella era demasiado poderosa, así que había pocas cosas a las que le tuviera miedo.

\- ¿Tu territorio? No juegues, estas tierras no son tuyas.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Quién lo dice?

\- ¡Pues lo digo yo intruso! ¡Muéstrate de una buena vez!

\- Oh, qué altanera es esta pez, ya verás cómo te arrepientes de tratarme así.

De las sombras salió un demonio zorro, elegantemente vestido con un kimono azul celeste adornado con flores blancas que contrastaban con un brillo plateado que desprendía la tela, producto de la luz que alcanzaba a colarse por entre los árboles. Su piel blanca destacaba sus ojos azules, sin embargo, éstos carecían de brillo, era un azul que reflejaba amargura y quizá, hasta cierto punto, maldad. Eso intrigó a Himemiko. Así que un zorro en sus territorios…hacía tiempo no jugaba con otro yokai, la mayoría prefería no retarla, jum, qué día tan interesante pensó sonriendo para sí.

CONTINUARÁ...

Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews. Arigato! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos. Después de un buen tiempo, finalmente puedo actualizar, el trabajo me está matando jeje pero al final he podido lograrlo. A quienes me han añadido a favoritos y han dejado sus reviews, muchas gracias! De verdad que motiva :)

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Julieta- sensei.

Pd: Parte del capítulo se ha inspirado en la mitología japonesa, pero he adaptado algunas cuestiones, de manera que si hay algún conocedor del tema espero que no se sienta ofendido si quizá planteo algo que no sea lógico desde la perspectiva mística japonesa.

Capítulo 2

Llevaba caminando mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo Yokai había resistido algunos siglos deambulando de acá para allá, sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente tenía un objetivo: no quedarse quieto, mantener su cuerpo en movimiento con la esperanza de que su mente no divagara hacia oscuros y tristes recuerdos. Algunas veces había funcionado. Otras veces se descubría a sí mismo, de pie, mirando el cielo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, recreando una y otra vez sucesos de su pasado. Él pensaba que los demonios no tenían conciencia, que eran entes espirituales superiores a muchos otros, que hacían lo que a bien tenían, sin pensar demasiado en ello, solamente buscando llenar de algún regocijo, de alguna paz su existencia. Era curioso, pero a veces sentía que se encontraba constantemente buscando algo, ¿el qué? Ojalá alguien se lo dijera, porque para él, esa era una respuesta que rebasaba su intelecto y eso ya era mucho decir, pues se consideraba bastante racional y entendido sobre el mundo espiritual.

Esa búsqueda incesante de ese algo que no sabía describir le había llevado a hacer todo lo que recordaba de su pasado, el cual en su gran mayoría era negativo, pero no había sido consciente de eso hasta que un débil e insignificante ser le abrió los ojos a ello, sí, le había cambiado la vida un ser que con un descuido suyo en el uso de su fuerza podía acabar muerto…un humano. Se disgustó solo de pensar la palabra, ellos eran los culpables de su sufrimiento, hacían que les apreciara y luego morían. Él solo había cometido ese error una vez y no pensaba volverlo a hacer, pero ¡ay de él! Los encontraba a cada paso que daba, por eso había optado por huir, muy, muy lejos, a un lugar donde ningún ser espiritual ni de ninguna otra clase lo molestara. Quería ser solo él y el cosmos, o para ser más específico quería regresar junto al dios Inari, de donde él provenía, la fuerza que creaba a los kitsune para su servicio…a lo mejor aun podía ser redimido de sus pecados. Definitivamente él podía purificarse y regresar a la naturaleza, así su pasado quería en definitiva atrás, en el olvido. Ahora bien, sabía que su misión, su nueva tarea no tenía precedente alguno y entendía que no iba a ser fácil de lograr. Tan pronto como pensó en la dificultar de su encomienda, una sonrisa traviesa y confiada cruzó por su rostro, suspiró y habló para sí mismo:

No hay nada que no pueda hacer.

Fue así como este Kitsune, de penetrante mirada turquesa y rostro demoniacamente angelical, tomó la decisión, encontraría un lugar donde no sintiera energías malignas, un lugar donde la naturaleza estuviera en paz consiga misma al no ser abatida por fuerzas humanas ni espirituales y allí empezaría su redención, ante todo, por querer dejar de ser él mismo un ente espiritual y unirse con el universo, difícil quizá, pero por lo que había llegado a leer en el inframundo no era imposible.

Con lo que no contaba este zorro demonio era que encontrar un lugar que llenara las características para cumplir su misión sería bastante complicado, así que, al tiempo que estuvo caminando sin rumbo se le sumó el que tardó en encontrar su "santuario espiritual", pero una vez encontrado, entendía que había valido la pena. El kitsune abrió su abanico azul con extraños trazados blancos (escritos en una lengua que solo los demonios kitsune entienden) e hizo cuentas rápidamente. Sí, mal contados llevaría unos quinientos años deambulando completamente solo por el mundo, pero a pesar de ello, no hubiera querido estar acompañado por nadie más. La soledad era parte de su esencia. Una esencia un tanto malhumorada y por momentos lúgubre, pero no encontraba ningún motivo para cambiar.

Una vez hubo encontrado el lugar en el que ejecutaría sus planes, pudo sentir paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. De hecho, el lugar que había elegido era bastante interesante, quizá habría llegado allí, incluso si tuviera planes distintos. Le gustaba. Tan simple como eso.

Así que allí estaba, un kitsune despreocupado, recostado sobre el pasto ligeramente húmedo por el rocío que había caído en la madrugada, mirando al cielo, pensando cómo rayos se iba a purificar si no tenía la más remota pista para ello. Empezó entonces a meditar profundamente, buscando en los confines de su memoria lo que había leído al respecto, sin embargo, su mente testaruda se enfrascaba una y otra vez en un pensamiento que le rondaba en la cabeza desde que había llegado a la ciudad, cerca de la cual había hallado su santuario.

Tokyo. Que inquietante lugar. Demasiado ruido. Demasiadas personas. Demasiados objetos extraños. Pero curiosamente, una vez puso un pie allí, a pesar del caos, el ruido, la polución e incluso la confusión de ver lo que le rodeaba, se sintió…tranquilo, en paz. Era como si algo o…alguien que se encontraba dentro de ese territorio generara en él sosiego. Tristemente, aun no entendía cuál era ese algo o alguien que le provocaba tal sensación. Rondó por la ciudad varias veces, haciendo uso de su hoja mágica, con la cual desapareció de la vista de cualquier ser humano. Así, pasando desapercibido, observó cada rostro que se encontraba e incluso ingresó a uno que otro edificio, intentando aproximarse a "ese algo", del que quería cada vez más. Finalmente, decidió cerrar los ojos y se fue dejando llevar por ese sentimiento que surgía en su pecho. Caminando con los ojos cerrados fue que encontró el bosque en el que ahora se refugiaba, allí sentía con un poco más de intensidad "ese algo" y por tanto, su determinación fue firme: se quedaría allí, ese sería su lugar de purificación.

Pese a sus intenciones, el kitsune se había enfrentado a algunos contratiempos en el bosque, desde ser perseguido por una manada de zorros salvajes que al parecer sentían la presencia de su homologo demonio, hasta haberse peleado consigo mismo por no concentrarse como era debido en sus recuerdos sobre cómo purificarse. Al final había decidido simplemente meditar, quizá así, de repente, llegaría a su mente el recuerdo que lo impulsaría hasta su meta.

Había completado dos días de meditación bajo la sombra de un cerezo que comenzaba a florecer. Si era franco consigo mismo, reconocía que su ejercicio espiritual rendía frutos, se sentía un poco más cerca de la esencia natural de las cosas…o por lo menos eso se decía a su yo interior. Así se encontraba, felicitándose a sí mismo por su concentración (aunque si no fuera por su egocentrismo se habría dado cuenta que su conversación interior no era la definición más exacta de "concentración"), cuando de repente escuchó un ruido. Era el primer sonido, diferente al viento, que había percibido en muchas horas. Se sobresaltó un poco y luego la cólera lo embargó.

¿Cómo es posible? Se preguntó a sí mismo. -Finalmente logro un avance en mi propósito y algo…o alguien viene abruptamente a interrumpirme.

¡No! Esto no puede ser perdonado, dijo tras pasar unos cuantos segundos dirigiendo su mirada enfurruñada hacia el cerezo, casi como si éste le hubiera dicho –No es nada, cálmate.

Ya verá aquel que haya entrado en mi preciado santuario solo para echarlo a perder con su ingrata presencia. Yo…yo…lo liquidaré. Tras decirlo frenó en seco. Suspiró.

Bueno, quizá no sea lo mejor para llegar a mi purificación. Pero no hay nada de malo en asustar un poco, dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Yendo por los rincones más oscuros del bosque, se acercó a los susurros que alcanzaba a percibir. Sin embargo, sentía que se adentraba en una extraña atmosfera. Era como si se aproximara a un lugar donde fabricaran dulces, percibía cierto aire empalagoso y dulce. Qué raro. ¿Qué criatura del bosque podría emitir tan singular energía? Con tal dulzor, ciertamente sería alguien completamente asustadizo. Su mirada maliciosa se intensificó, casi saboreando su travesura. Oh sí, le asustaría de tal manera que nunca más le molestaría en su santuario y podría vivir en paz.

Moviéndose sigilosamente en las sombras, pretendiendo no ser visto, habló con voz grave, casi de ultratumba.

¿Quien anda ahí? ¿Quién osa adentrarse abruptamente en mi territorio?

En esos momentos se acercó lo suficiente para vislumbrar a no uno sino dos intrusos que perturbaban su paz. Que singular. Una yokai y un humano. ¿Planearía acaso la yokai devorar al humano? ¿Qué otra razón podría haber para hallar una pareja tan extraña en un lugar complemente recóndito?

Lo que pasó a continuación le extrañó sobremanera. La yokai protegió al humano, poniéndolo a sus espaldas. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó el kitsune. ¿Qué propósito tiene amparar a esos seres tan débiles, poniendo su propia vida en juego? Eso fue lo más raro. Al observar a la yokai, no sentía ningun tipo de poder, ¿proteger a un humano sin contar con un poder que superara al adversario? Es la definición de locura, pensó el zorro.

¿Tu territorio? No juegues, estas tierras no son tuyas.

De no haber sido por las sombras Himemiko habría podido ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del kitsune. - ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?, pensó. Ya deberían estar corriendo, ella antes que nadie. El zorro proyectó su poder, como queriendo indicarle sin palabras a la intrusa que debía retroceder antes que fuera tarde.

¿Ah si? ¿Quién lo dice?, susurró, dándole una última oportunidad para correr.

¡Pues lo digo yo intruso! ¡Muéstrate de una buena vez!, dijo Himemiko con gran cólera, al percibir como su adversario sin rostro le amenazaba haciéndole sentir su poder. Qué sorpresa se llevaría cuando supiera la magnitud de los suyos.

De las sombras salió un demonio zorro. Himemiko notó primero la belleza de su rostro, la palidez que contrastaba con el azul de sus ojos y luego la soledad de su mirada que se unía a otros ingredientes que formaban una personalidad única. Se dio cuenta que su maldad no era como la de otros demonios, que no cambiarían el mal por el bien. Himemiko pronto entendió que pese a la actitud del zorro, tenía algo de corazón, o eso le parecía. De lo que no tenía duda era de su arrogancia, que le hacía desafiar a un ser superior. Sonrió con disimulo. Oh, sí se divertiría a costillas suyas como venganza por asustar a Koutaro. Su día de por sí feliz, tenía un final sumamente interesante.

Vaya, vaya, que pececita tan osada, mira que retar a un depredador por excelencia no es muy inteligente que digamos, dijo el zorro, cada vez más entusiasmado con su jugarreta.

Oh, así que este zorro está mostrando sus dientes, pero quizá no se te ha ocurrido pensar que sus dientes no son tan afilados como los míos.

¿Qué tontería estás diciendo? Yo soy un ser superior.

Himemiko lo miró haciendo su familiar gesto con los dientes que denotaba la descarga de energía que estaba teniendo. Estaba a punto de decirle al kitsune que lo dejaría ir sin más daños que una cabeza calva y la vergüenza de ser derrotado, pero el zorro se le adelantó diciendo:

Oh, ¿qué veo detrás de ti? ¿No será acaso un humano? Se ve apetitoso, ven, dámelo, te dejaré ir ilesa si me lo das a cambio. No te preocupes, seré rápido, no sentirá dolor.

Koutaro, aunque tenía ya dieciocho años, era consciente que el poder del hombre es limitado respecto de los demonios, y pese a su impotencia, sabía que Himemiko debía encargarse de ello, ya habían discutido varias veces al respecto y ella había ganado la discusión sin mayores problemas.

Ahora bien, nada lo habría preparado para escuchar de parte de un espeluznante zorro promesas de muerte, de manera que, cuando le escuchó decir tales palabras, por su cuerpo pasó un escalofrío que lo congeló en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Teniendo en cuenta la proximidad que guardaba con Himemiko, ella le sintió tensarse, de manera que con su aleta le tocó suavemente, en un intento por tranquilizarlo y de paso tratando de decirle tácitamente que todo saldría bien. Y en realidad así fue.

No te pases kitsune. No sabes con quién te estás enfrentando. Y no te metas con mi prometido, él vale mil veces más que tú y no permitiré que le insultes ni amenaces. Retráctate y márchate o prepárate para morir.

Qué estúpida pez. ¿De verdad crees ganarme? ¿Tú, en quien no siento ninguna clase de poder? Y peor aún qué clase de tontería es esa que dices. ¿Una yokai y un humano? ¡Es un tabú! Lo debes saber muy bien, ese ser –dijo, señalando con gran reproche a Koutaro- nunca podría valer ni el polvo del suelo por el que paso. Es un ser pequeño, insignificante, tan débil, que debes protegerlo tras tu espalda. ¡Qué vergüenza, tener que ser protegido por una mujer! Y tu pez, ¿acaso no eres sensata? No entiendes que dentro de poco él morirá, quizá estornudes a su lado y eso será suficiente para matarlo. Deshazte de él, busca un ser tan eterno como tú.

Tomoe se detuvo, repentinamente cansado de su larga intervención y de paso meditando en todo lo que acababa de decir. Antes que Himemiko tuviera tiempo de replicarle, él remató su discurso, diciendo:

Me repugno de solo pensar en el tiempo que has compartido a su lado. ¡Qué horror! ¡Qué insufrible ser un humano! O peor aun ¡tener que pasar tiempo a su lado! Son un estorbo. Tan perturbado me siento que no puedo verle más, me iré, no perturben mi paz nunca más.

Detente. Dijo Himemiko.

El kitsune se sorprendió enormemente. En el momento en que la pez había hablado, se había desatado a su alrededor un aura sumamente poderosa. Pero ¿Cómo? Hacía solo unos instantes ella no era más que un ser muy inferior. Ahora, por el contrario, podía notar que tenía una marca divina, no sabría decir con exactitud de quién, pero entendía que estaba en fuertes aprietos, sentía que ella poseía esa clase de poder que esconde un sinfín de habilidades para jugar contra sus adversarios. Su jugarreta no tendría el final esperado.

Oh, así que eso es lo que verdaderamente eres. Dijo con voz arrogante Tomoe, tratando de disimular su inquietud.

Sí que lo soy. Y tu yokai inferior e insignificante, has despertado la ira de la sucesora del dios Inari.

Tomoe se paralizó en su sitio.

¿El dios Inari? No es posible.

Sí, o ¿me dirás que no sentiste en mis palabras algo que te impulsó a cumplirlas? Parte de mi esencia, está también en ti.

Pero, eres una pez, ¿cómo…?

No sigas. Es una historia tan larga y sagrada, que un impío como tú no merece saber. En su lugar, debo decidir el castigo que mereces por insultar a mi prometido. Es un delito sumamente grave a mis ojos. No puede ser perdonado.

El kitsune abrió su boca, queriendo disculparse y huir antes que algo peor le ocurriera, pero fue interrumpido por Himemiko.

No lo intentes siquiera, pedir disculpas no te bastará en este caso. Te haré entender lo que siento. Haré que puedas entender la compasión. Estos seres que tu llamas débiles –dijo abrazando fuertemente a Koutaro-, tienen cualidades que compensan lo que tú y yo llamamos poder, tienen capacidades que solo he podido lograr en un mínimo nivel, a pesar que han transcurrido más de diez años desde que le conozco. Tu vas a entender lo que es ser un humano.

Tomoe la miró fijamente sin comprender. ¿Qué locura se había apoderado de Inari?

Dime Zorro, ¿qué harías si fueras humano?

¿Yo? ¿Humano? Seguramente me mataría sin querer en el primer segundo.

Pues entonces más te vale ser cuidadoso.

¿Ah?

Tomoe sintió algo extraño apoderándose de él. Fue como si una fuerza superior le envolviera en una luz blanca que lo cegó, luego comprendió que su cuerpo yokai le había abandonado, dejando su esencia kitsune intacta, a la deriva, flotando en el aire, esa era la muerte sin duda. Qué tonto había sido, sin querer había retado a una diosa muy poderosa. Pero se equivocaba, su estado era el de un ser que se encontraba en el mal llamado "limbo", aquel lugar al que van las esencias de los seres a los cuales aun no se les ha asignado un final específico. Pero no tardó mucho en ser destinado…al cuerpo de un humano, lo supo cuando sintió como si fuera succionado a través de un embudo muy fino, tras lo cual se apoderó de él una gran debilidad, como si su cuerpo fuera demasiado pesado y su esencia no pudiera hacerle obedecer.

La luz cegadora había desaparecido para ahora encontrarse en una oscuridad tan espesa como no había conocido antes. Sintió miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Intentó gritar, decir ¡sácame! ¡sácame de esta oscuridad asfixiante! Pero solo logró pensarlo.

Escuchó la voz de Himemiko, pero en su estado de aturdimiento, tuvo que pensar bastante para entenderle.

Solo tienes que abrir tus ojos, entendió el kitsune la segunda vez que le habló Himemiko.

¿Abrir los ojos? ¿Acaso los tenía…? Sí, así era, al hacer fuerza en sus parpados pudo constatar la verdad en las palabras de la Inari.

Tras un esfuerzo que le daría vergüenza confesar, abrió ligeramente los ojos. Se dio cuenta que seguían en el mismo bosque, él, tendido en el piso, extrañamente cubierto de lodo. Poco a poco fue consciente de lo que le rodeaba, vio que todo el lugar se encontraba mojado, como si en cuestión de segundos hubiera caído un gran vendaval.

Tomoe no sabía qué hacer, en especial porque su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar. Tras un minuto de miradas encontradas entre el zorro y la pez gato, por fin Tomoe sintió que sus labios empezaban a responder, escuchó su voz demasiado baja y ronca para reconocerla como suya:

-Qu qué has hehecho?

\- Solo lo que merecías zorro, desprecias a los humanos, llamándolos débiles e insignificantes, peor aún, desprecias a mi Koutaro como si no valiera nada, pero sin duda representa mil veces tu peso en oro, él es mi precioso tesoro y ahora vas a entender de buena fuente, ya que te he hecho humano.

\- No! No! Mátame de una buena vez.

\- Pero qué tonto, ¿no decías ser muy poderoso? ¿Eres tan inútil que no puedes sobrevivir como un humano?

Tras un segundo de reflexión y motivado por esa determinación que causan los insultos, el kitsune contestó:

\- No hay nada que no pueda hacer.

\- Ohh, pues demuéstralo, respondió arrogantemente Himemiko.

\- Lo haré ya verás, te arrepentirás de tus palabras, te demostraré mi poder, el brillo del resentimiento brilló en los ojos del otrora yokai.

Himemiko lo miró ahora de una forma distinta, contemplando por primera vez su forma humana.

Escucha zorro, debes entender que esto no lo hago solo por venganza, veo también tu corazón, sé que en ti aun hay esperanza de ser bueno. Debes saber que esa motivación solo existe en aquellas esencias que tienen luz, yo la puedo ver, pero está muy dentro de ti. Esta experiencia que te ofrezco e impongo te ayudará a lograr el propósito que tenías cuando entraste en mis territorios, yo sentí en su momento tus sentimientos, querías unirte a la esencia natural de este bosque, te ayudaré a lograrlo y no hay mejor manera que comprendiendo a seres que tienen tanta luz como mi Koutaro.

Pero qué se yo de los humanos! Gruñó violentamente Tomoe.

Nada, no sabes nada, le contestó en todo casi fúnebre Himemiko.

Pero aprenderás, eres un buen observador zorro, guíate de esa cualidad. Analiza a los humanos antes que nada. Entiende su mundo, sus cualidades, defectos y debilidades, su poder, que es distinto al que tenías.

Al que tengo, dirás.

No, al que tenías. Ahora eres humano, y como tal tu poder lo he separado de tu esencia, de otra forma tu cuerpo no resistiría mucho tiempo.

Tomoe cerró los ojos, intentando imaginar su vida en un mundo que le era del todo desconocido.

No podré hacerlo, no sin mis poderes.

Himemiko comprendió que en principio le sería difícil. Debía entender primero la naturaleza que lo regía para luego sobrevivir por sí mismo.

Bien, tendré misericordia de ti. Escucha bien.

Himemiko agitó sus aletas e instantáneamente apareció al lado de Tomoe un frasco que contenía muchas hojas de azafrán.

Ese frasco contiene hojas mágicas como las que hasta ahora has usado, pero son mucho más poderosas, ya que proceden de mí, son de una magia superior, ya que conceden deseos. Aunque parecen muchas en este momento, úsalas con sabiduría, porque no te daré más, con ellas deberás vivir mientras dure tu vida humana, de más está decir que te cuides, ya sabes que en lo que al cuerpo se refiere tienes razón al decir que los humanos son más débiles que nosotros.

Y así, sin darle la opción a Tomoe de preguntar algo más, tras una ráfaga de viento que aturdió al humano Tomoe, se fue la yokai y su prometido no dejando más que un cuerpo humano frío y al intemperie.

NOTA: Para quienes quizá no lo sepan, Inari es usualmente vista como la diosa de los zorros, aunque también de otros aspectos como la agricultura e incluso el éxito. Así que técnicamente hablando Tomoe es en esencia un mensajero de Inari o por lo menos su subordinado desde mi punto de vista.

NOTA2: Nuevamente lamento la demora, pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer en el trabajo que el stress empieza a enfermarme, en fin, espero demorarme menos para la próxima, ya que empieza la vida de Tomoe como humano :) a lo mejor decido quedármelo jeje.

Sayonara!


End file.
